Antenna pattern measurement devices and methods are used to determine antenna patterns for radiating systems. For example, these devices and methods are used to determine antenna patterns when designing devices for radiated systems, such as radio-frequency (RF), cellular and Radiofrequency Identification (RFID) systems, among others. The determined antenna patterns may be used to ensure that the radiated antenna signals comply with regulations with respect to radiated power of the systems. Additionally, the antenna pattern defines the performance characteristics of the system.
Some antenna pattern measurement devices include two-axis positioners and scanning rotating arcs with multiple probes. Other devices measure near field distribution using an array of calibrated loops embedded into a printed circuit board (PCB). The setup of these devices require multiple probes and receivers, either with multiple receivers connected to probe antennas via wires, cables, and peripheral electronics, or probe antennas being sequentially switched and individually measured by a receiver such as a spectrum analyzer.
Thus, conventional antenna pattern measurement devices and methods require expensive bulky equipment, such as rotating stands with two-axis positioners, rotating arcs and/or multiple wired probes and sensors.